Ruby's cars series 1 ep 4: The World Finds Out
Last time Cal's secret has been revealed to the world. This time Brick, Tex, The King and Lynda find out along with some others as Cal does his first race as a next gen. Also another racer crashes! Find out who it is in the story. Transcript (Cal is nearing the Dinoco Pit.) Tex: Cal? Cal: You know what happened do you... Tex: Yes. Everything will be alright Cal. We will not fire you and we absoluely understand the situation that happened. I do want to ask you one thing. Do you think you can still race? Cal: I think I can. Tex: Good then. Also your uncle and aunt know. I told them. The King: Cal I think there is no point hiding out. The whole world basically knows. I am not sure if there is anything that can be done now. I really recommend you race. It might get your mind off of the thing that happened to you Cal: You're right uncle. I will win! (at the race) Bob: Ok it's time for the Memphis 400 at um Memphis Speedway. So as you might know something happened to Cal Weathers and he is now a next gen. Let's see how he does racing. Darrell: Yeah, it's craaazy! Markus: Uh hey Cal? I wish you good luck. Winford: Yeah man. Cruz: I will race with you and make sure you dont crash Cal. Jackson: Pfffft. You really think he will win now? I doubt it. Cruz: Let's see about that Jackson! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Let's begin this race! (Cars zooming) Bob: Cal is in 2nd now. Cal: Wow this is amazing! 2nd place already and i's just 10 laps! Jackson: Grrr. Ryan: Jackson you don't have to be mean Danny: Yeah. The name's Danny Bro and you are not acting like a bro Jackson. Bob: CAL IS IN THE LEAD! Mcqueen second and Jackson third. Cruz back in tenth. (On lap 180) Jackson: ARGH! I've had ENOUGH! How the heck do two those stay in first and 2nd for so long. If I cant take those two out. This is the perfect chance to take out that Cruz. She stole a win that I should have got. (Jackson Pushes Cruz) Cruz: WHAA-(BOOM) Bob: CRUZ RAMIREZ! Cruz flying and spinning. Darrell: Cruz has hit the ground and is crashed into by Rich Mixon,Terry Kargas and Dirkson D'agostino. Bubba Wheelhouse also involved so that is five cars. Bob: CRUZ HAS SPUN INTO THE INSIDE WALL AND CRASHES,GOES OVER IT AND ENDS UP ON THE NO STALL PITS! Todd: WHAT THE!? I SAW CRUZ FLYING IN MY PIT! Lightning: Oh no. Cal: Cruz crashed! (The race stopped while the racers and others surround the crashed Cruz.) Lightning: This is horrible! Cal: Ok then. Bobby Swift: Oh my goodness..... Sheldon: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Chase: Yeah that was unbelievable even worse than Yardley's accident. (Ambulance arrives) Ambulance: Ok you guys can go back to racing ill get her to the hospital. Sheldon: NO wait I want to come! You guys keep racing ok! Lightning: Uh ok then Sheldon. Cal: That was strange. I wonder why Sheldon of all racers wanted to volunteer. I thought you would volunteer Mcqueen. Or maybe Ryan or Chase or someone. Lightning: Yeah that's odd but lets go back to racing (later) Bob: CAL WEATHERS WINS THE MEMPHIS 400 as a NEXT GEN! Cal: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I WON! I WON! I WON AS A NEXT GEN! Lightning: Great job Cal! Bobby: Yeah man! Rich: Good race Cal. Same to you Daniel. Danny: The name's Danny Bro! Don't call me Daniel. It's DANNY! Rich: O-Ok sorry Danny. Lightning: Nice race Cal! I just hope Cruz is ok. Why don't we check up on her? to be continued next part. Category:Jackson/Ruby Oaks Series